Sword Art Online: The Legend of the Voidwalkers
by TrueBlackSword
Summary: What happens when you and about 10,000 others are stuck in a death game? You strive to be the best you can. This is the adventure of Azreal, and Slayer as the journey through the death game that Kayaba has made and of their many journeys throughout it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

Finally I got my copy of SAO, I have been waiting for it to come in since I preordered a copy. I know my friend Norman is going to be logging in as soon as he gets home so I better get myself on. I go to my room and plug the game into my nerve gear and after I layed down with the nerve gear on my head I said "link start!" The loading screen popped up and when it asked me to put in my name after thinking for a while I put in my avatar's name. " I guess Azreal will do good for this situation". When it was all done I spawned in the spawn point and looked around. "Wow way more people than I expected." While looking around I saw a guy with short black hair running out of town, with a taller redhead quickly following after. Hmm that guy seems to know what he is doing so might as well go take a peek at what they are doing. Quickly I set my sword to be used by my left hand instead of my right and set out to find out where they were heading.

By the time I finally got them back in my sights they were in a field and the redhead was just knocked off his feet by a boar. From what it seemed the boar rammed him straight in between the legs and he was sprawled on the ground just rolling on the ground. Then I heard the black haired boy say " You know Klein, pain isn't simulated in this world." Then the person apparently named Klein said back " Oh, your right Kirito but that boar must be a field boss or something!" Apparently Kirito was a beta tester and is showing Klein the basics. From where I am standing they can't see me but I have a good view of what they are doing. I watched as Kirito picked up a small rock from the ground and when he pulled it back behind his head a little it started to glow a faint red. He then threw it like someone would in the real world and it flew and hit the boar leaving a bright red mark on it.

"You see Klein everything in this game uses system guided skills. All you have to do is start a skill and then let the system take over." After I heard that I decided that it was time for me to start farming some of these low level boars. So I leave towards an open field and start grinding for Col, and experience.

Near the end of the day I have leveled up quite a bit and got some Col to hopefully get me a new weapon. That's when I started to feel a weird sensation when I looked down I saw that I was being teleported to a location. When the teleport was over I saw I was back at spawn along with all the other 10,000 people currently in game. That's when the sky started to turn red with hexagons with the word warning in them. I started to look around and take in my surroundings I apparently spawned beside Klein, Kirito, and another guy named Slayer.

That's when Kirito noticed a giant glob of red coming out of the sky. The glob took the form of a human. The human who I thought must be a game developer said " I am Kayaba Akihiko, and as you might of noticed the logout button is missing from your menu. This is not a bug it was designed to be like this." When I heard this I opened my menu and noticed that the logout button was indeed missing. After I checked my menu Kayaba continued " From this point on death will be permanent, so if you die in game or if someone from the outside world pulls off your helmet, the microwave chip inside your nerve gear will fry your brain. And you won't need to buy revive crystals because they will have no effect whatsoever. And I have given each of you an item that will be in your inventory."

I saw everyone around me open their inventory and I did the same and all I found that was new in there was a small handheld mirror. Then a bright flash appeared in front of me and instead of my avatars created appearance my appearance was back to normal, my hair was now longer that covered my dark green eyes. Luckily for me I based my avatar's height and build off of my own so it didn't really change. When I looked around I noticed that Klein's hair was a shade of red instead of pink and it was shorter and spikier. And Kirito's appearance was very different his chin wasn't as pointed and his long hair was shortened. That was when Klein started ranting about how this was possible, and Kirito simply stated " When you first got the nerve gear it decided the scan and you had to calibrate it right? I am betting that he used that to set our in game appearance to our real world appearance."

After that statement Kirito made I finally remembered they were traveling with another person and when I looked at him he was staring in shock at me. That's when I relived that it wa my friend from the real world. "Axel?" " yeah it's me Norman, I should have realized that your username was familiar so you used slayer?" Then Slayer asked me " So where did you you come up with your name?" After thinking long and hard I replied with a shrug "Well it was the first thing that came into my mind when I chose it. So when it did come to me I decided to use it, so my name in here became Azreal."

* * *

Please Read/Review I would appreciate it even if you think I am not doing as well as I could you could give me some tips and whatnot and I hope you are enjoying the story


	2. Chapter 2

As all stories need I am required to do a disclaimer so here it is, This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

Floor 1

After we found each other I found out a little after I left Kirito and Klein, Slayer stumbled upon them and he was helped out with finding some good hunting places. And they told me that they found out that the logout button was gone right before they teleported. And lucky for me I ran into Slayer because Kirito was just about to leave for the next town and asked us to tag along. So when Kirito started to run off to the next town I was behind him on the left and Slayer was behind on the right, with Klein taking up the rear. When we were reaching the corner of the street we were on Klein stopped and said that he was meeting up with some friends from his guild and that he would be fine until we met again. So he then said "Thanks for the tips Kirito could I send you all a friend request just to keep in touch?" Kirito immediately accepted it and shortly after Slayer accepted it. So I thought to myself why not and clicked the accept button.

Klein goes back to the town and me, Slayer, and Kirito head off into the field towards the next town. "You know what? I actually was farming in this area." "Well this is a good area to farm for beginners but I would prefer the forest near the next town at this level." Kirito said. That was when my thoughts were confirmed that Kirito was in fact a beta tester. As we were running I noticed that the scenery was changing, trees were appearing in the fields that we were training in earlier, and I noticed that farther up the path we were on a forest was fastly approaching.

"So that's the forest you were talking about Kirito?" Asked Slayer.

"Yep that is the forest, and that means we are getting close to the town Slayer." Kirito replied.

Then after we got into the forest I asked " Since we are in a different part of this floor I am betting there will be different enemies, so do you know what some of the more common mobs will be?" " Yeah that is true, the most common enemy in this forest is a plant like creature, it mainly attacks with its Vineland its main weak point is the stalk that holds up the bud of the plant." said Kirito. As we were running through the forest we were blocked by some of these new enemies and the occasional boar. When we first battled the plants we found out the enemies were called Flourals. "Really? They could have come up with a better name than that." Slayer exclaimed. "Don't judge them Slayer, they had to make tons of enemies for all 100 floors cut them some slack." I said and then punched his shoulder.

After killing the Floural we headed on towards the next town. When we arrived the first place we visited was the general store. We repaired our armor and stocked back up on potions, and then Kirito showed us where to find new weapons and he then left saying he will be back later tonight. After he left us I noticed that Slayer found a 2 handed sword that he was purchasing. After walking around for a little bit I found a 1 handed longsword. I purchased the sword and equipped it, I watched as my starter sword faded into blue pixels and my new sword appeared in its place. And Slayers old sword faded from his back and in its place his 2 handed sword appeared.

"So Azreal, or would you like me to call you Axel?"

"Just call me Axel we are close friends in the real world and you're one of my close friends, so I'm cool with it."

"So Axel, I noticed that your using your left hand to wield tryout sword instead of your right I did expect that to be honest. But that's not what I'm going to ask you, while we are waiting what should we do?"

"Well Norman we were planning on you being a blacksmith right?" With a nod of his head he confirmed what he was going to do. " So you can start leveling up that skill and while you do that, I guess i will work on something. I will meet you in the square at noon tomorrow ok?"

While I was heading out he replied " Ok, that will work but don't go getting yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me I am thinking about getting a musical skill to pass the time but I'm not sure yet. So I will see you later."

After renting a room in the closest inn, I sent a timer to wake me up around 6 in the morning, I switched to my sleeping clothes and went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I equipped my daily battle gear, a dark green shirt with the armor I bought the day before and a pair of brown pants. I left the inn and headed out to find something to do. I decided I will go out and farm some Florals, so I headed off to go towards the nearest exit to town.

On my way back to town I leveled up a couple times and now I am going to see if I can buy an instrument off of someone since I still have time to spare. I went back to the store where I bought my sword and I saw a brown acoustic guitar that was selling for a decent price. After I paid for the guitar I went to the square where we agreed to meet and sat down and tried out how my new guitar sounded. After playing for awhile I noticed Norman arrived and Kirito was with him. From what I saw Kirito got a new sword. When I raised my eyebrow because I didn't see him buy it and I haven't seen him in town all day Norman said "He went off to do a special quest and the reward was that blade, from what he told me it's called an anneal blade."

"Ok, so that's why he hasn't been in town since yesterday. So now we all have new weapons now what?" I asked wondering what we should do next.

Kirito quickly replied "We look for the boss room and train is what we should do."

* * *

Thanks to all the people who have read the story so far, and a special thanks to Sexysenpai for reveiwing

and the chapters might be a little shorter than other story's chapters but to make up for it I should be updating once or twice a week


	3. Chapter 3

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs 

* * *

After 2 months of grinding and searching for the boss room we still haven't found it, but someone has called a meeting in the town we have been staying in. My alarm goes off and I wake up with my usual messed up hair. I then get out of my bed and put on my normal armor, and when I am fully ready and awake I walk out of the room. I walk down stairs and start my daily routine.

After buying some food I walk back to the table we always sit at and see that my companions are awake. After sitting down Slayer asks "You guys have received the meeting thing right?" Me and Kirito nod our heads for him to continue, "So do you guys think we should go?"

"Why not? It's not like we have anything to lose." Kirito said.

"Yeah I have gotten my blacksmith skill up to where I can make some decent weapons but if I want to train it anymore we would need some higher level materials." Slayer stated.

After thinking for a while I said "Then it's settled we are going to go to the meeting and see what's it about. So you guys want to leave now there are some places I need to stop by first."

With a nod of their heads we all get up and leave the inn for the day. After getting everything I needed we make our way to where the meeting is going to take place. When we arrive I see more people than I actually expected. We sit up near the top and I take in the surroundings, it's a half circle amphitheater with a stage on one side with the seats going around it on the other. With a little time to spare I ask Kirito about that one person who keeps coming to him for something. He replies casually "The person who keeps asking me about my anneal blade is Argo, she is an info broker and someone has asked her to try to get me to sell my blade. She won't reveal who it is but I don't really care." Then someone with blue hair comes out on the stage and says "Welcome. My name is Diabel, and I consider myself to be a knight." After the crowd was done muttering among themselves he continued. "Today, my party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Everybody looked surprised but I knew someone would find it eventually. "To defeat this boss we need a plan, we will start by partying up with a recommended group of at least 6."

This was when myself, Slayer, and Kirito realized we don't really have any friends in this game other than each other and Klein and everyone else there were already forming parties. Then i noticed that Kirito looked to his left and saw another loner. He scooted over their and they seemed to be talking to each other. After a while I saw him send the stranger a party invite. They accepted the invite and when I looked at my health in the HUD I looked down the list of names in the party, and under Kirito's and Slayer's name was the name Asuna. This was the point me and Slayer realized that the stranger was a girl. After everyone was in a party a stranger from up at the top of the rows of seats yelled out "Wait a sec!" He then proceeded to jump down the seats and onto the stage. "My names Kibaou and I have something to say before we carry on. Some of you need to apologize to the thousands who have died so far!"

He started to rant on about how the beta testers ditched the newbies as soon as the game started, and when i looked to my left I see it had an impact on Kirito because that's exactly what we did. So ignoring the rest of what he was saying I scooted over next to Kirito and Slayer soon followed after. "Kirito I know that what he says is not true about you. You helped us out and also helped Klein out so you better not feel bad because I don't want to be traveling around with a depressed person who is sad about his past actions." Then Kirito looked at us reassured and said "Thanks guys I was starting to feel as if what he was saying about all beta testers were true."

Then I headed him say that the beta testers should hand over their money and items. Then a bigger man with brown skin and a giant axe on his back raised his hand and asked "May I say somethin?" He went down to the stage and said that his name was Agil and he then proceeded to restated everything Kibaou just said. He then stated "You see this book? It was handed out at the item stores for free. It's a guidebook written by the beta testers." He then proceeded to state that all the players go the book and still died, and that he wasn't here to point fingers he was here to find out how to defeat the boss. After his statement Kibaou stormed off the stage and sat down with Agil soon following after.

Diabel proceed with the conversation by saying "the boss's name is Illfang the kobold Lord, and with him are the Kobold Sentinels. Illfang uses an axe and a shield but when his health gets in the red he switches to a sword called a Talwar. We will have groups who deal with the Sentinels and groups who attack the boss. We leave for the boss boss room tomorrow at noon."

After everyone left to do what they normally do Kirito approached us and said that he was going to be spending some time with Asuna and we will meet at the entrance to the tower. As Slayer and I went back to his temporary blacksmith place we talked about various stuff the main topic being how we were doing with skills. " Right now Norman I am becoming better with the guitar I bought and I found out the library for music is huge and that it even has some American songs. So how is the blacksmithing going?" "Well to be honest I am eager for the next floor to be open so I can get my hands on some new materials mainly because I have gotten used to all the materials on this floor and I am wanting some variety." We continue talking until we arrived at his blacksmith shop. "Well if you need anything Norman just message me because most of the time I am just doing random stuff and if you need me to get a material or anything of that sort I probably could go get it."

After he enters his blacksmith shop I leave back to the field to grind some more. Near the end of the day I come back towards the shop Norman setup to see that he has retired for the night. So I head back towards town get all the supplies for tomorrow because I am hoping to sleep in and get there when the time is half past 11. I equip my sleeping clothes and get into the comfy in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has read so far I honestly did not expect so many views


	4. Chapter 4

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

The alarm I set the day before went off and since today was the battle of the first boss I got up immediately. I equipped the general everyday armor that I have and equip my weapon, which appears on my back with the light blue pixels that I have become accustomed to see. I leave my inn room and head downstairs the get some of the food I have become accustomed to. "I really can't wait to get off of this floor so I can try some new food and see some new sights. Everything here has gotten so boring." I said to no one in particular but behind me I heard a voice reply back "Yeah I agree with you there." I turned around only to find that the fourth person in our party Asuna was the one who said that.

I sit down at the table closest to me and gesture for her to come and sit down. She walks over and takes the offer and sits down. I ask her about her general fighting tactics and strategies before I remembered something that Slayer told me to do. "If you will excuse me I will be right back." I get up and go back to the counter to buy 3 more meals, carefully balancing the food I go back to the table. Placing the other meals on the table I sat down and continued eating. "So you might be wondering now why I got three more meals? Well before you even ask there are four meals and four of us. So take your food." After pushing the meal in front of her she thanked me and started to eat.

A couple of minutes later Slayer and Kirito came over and sat down, I pushed the other two meals in front of them. As I pushed the meals in front of them I got up and walked out of the inn. I wanted to make sure I was stocked up on items and my sword was completely repaired. When I was walking around I found a NPC selling a piece of armor that I could afford and when I looked at its stats it was a little better than the equipment that I currently have. After I purchased it I equipped it to try it out, it was like the normal armor with the leather strap and metal piece but that was where the similarities ended. From the back of the armor a black cloak with dark green lines went down my back, with a black hood with dark green tips around the edge of the hood.

As I was getting used to how it felt Slayer came up from behind me and surprised me by saying "For some reason when I saw that I knew you would get it." After I turned around I stated "Hey you know me, I like black and I would definitely like to change it up. And it will suit what skills I have been recently training, which before you ask are The acrobatics, sprint, and hiding skill." Thinking I answered his questions he countered by asking "Why those particular skills?" Then I gave him a glare because he knew why "Stop messing with me, you know I like to get in get as much damage in as possible then get out. And those 3 skills allow me to move faster and surprise my enemies. You have to think about the future there are going to be some very high level enemies that could end you because you were too slow to dodge." He nodded his head and gestured for me to follow him. "We better get going to the boss room Kirito said to meet them there. It's getting closer and closer to getting off of this floor."

As we headed off towards the boss room we talked about what we think the second floor would be like. We encountered the occasional mob and took care of them quickly, from the information we received the boss room was somewhere around the area we currently were in. We made it to where everyone was meeting up and no one was really there. So we went over to where Kirito and Asuna where standing. "Well you two are finally here." Asuna said. "Hey you guys left before us and we were wondering around for a couple of minutes." I quickly stated after. "So where is everyone?" Slayer asked them. "Well you know that Diabel, Agil, Kibaou, and some few others are here, but the rest are still coming. We plan on going into the boss room in approximately 30 minutes." I nodded my head knowing that I will be ready in time so I went up to the wall next to the door and sat down waiting for the rest of the players to get here.

When the 30 minutes were up Diabel told us what we needed to do, the group I was in was assigned to deal with the Sentinels. As we approached the boss door I heard Kirito say "You can tell the difficulty of the boss by how the door is. If it is fancy or very well designed the chances are the boss will be pretty difficult. But if the door is ruined or simple the boss shouldn't be that hard." After Diabel stopped at the door he said "Alright everyone! Let's go and make sure you cover your areas. This floor boss is soon going to be defeated so let's go win this!" Everyone gave a battle cry and we charged into the room. The torches along the room lit up and we saw the boss on the other side of the room. The Sentinals started to spawn in and they charged at us. As we were charging into battle I muttered "This is going to be one really interesting battle."

* * *

Well here's the next chapter would of had it up yesterday if my wifi was working so I had to upload it today. :P

thanks to everyone who has read so far and reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

As we quickly approached the incoming Sentinels and boss Slayer and I separated from Kirito and Asuna mainly to draw some of them away to attack us. We went back to our usual pattern I dash in and deal damage quickly then he comes up and kills them, it was pretty efficient but we quickly learned that the Sentinels would keep respawning until the boss was defeated. We changed our attack pattern so the roles were switched. Now he dealt the first blow getting in a lot of damage and knocking them back. As they were knocked back it gave me a chance to move in and kill them, which was exactly what I did. We continued this strategy only taking damage when they came from behind us, and we couldn't counter or dodge in time.

Every once in a while I got glimpses of the boss and its health. Everytime that I saw the health bar it was slowly going down. And this last time I saw it the health was ¼th of the way gone, that was the moment I said to Slayer "We need to find Kirito and Asuna, the boss's health is going down too slow." Slayer gave a quick nod of his head and we fought our way to find them. As we fought through the Sentinels I noticed that the cloak I had wasn't that unique, as we were passing other people I saw some of them had cloaks exactly like mine but just different colors. "Dang it I thought this would make me unique." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice. "Well what did you expect? You bought it from a vendor. You see that one guy over there? The one in the cloak exactly like yours, he looks like he is in trouble should we help him?" I shook my head in disagreement "Why would he be here if he wasn't able to protect himself?" A couple of seconds after I said that we watched him pull out some knives and throw them. Every one he threw had hit one of the many sentinels that were now in the boss room. Some of the Sentinels he hit went down due to their low health but ones that didn't he ran over to and quickly killed them with the knife that he had hidden in the cloak. "See he had it under control, we can go find Kirito and Asuna now but we better keep an eye on him for the future." And with that we headed off to find Kirito and Asuna once again.

As we were running through the monsters we saw the boss about to attack a group that were completely focused on the Sentinels and not paying attention to the boss. With a sigh I grabbed Slayer by the collar and we changed course to help that group. The boss hits some of the players knocking them aside but not killing them and then moved to end the players lives. When we arrived he was about to strike and when he raised his axe in the air I came in and attacked it from behind hoping to get the agro on me. I knew I had gotten the agro on me when it quickly turned around trying to hit me with a wide sweep from the axe. Right before it hit me Slayer parried the blow making the boss stagger giving me a chance to strike it. We kept up this strategy knowing while we distracted the boss the players who were hit could use some of their crystals to heal. When the groups that were supposed to attack the boss finally got there the players behind us were gone attacking the Sentinels again and we left to go back to our original goal, find Kirito and Asuna.

When we left the boss it was almost down to the final health bar so we decided instead of finding Kirito and Asuna we would just go back to killing the Sentinels. When the boss finally reached the red zone it threw its axe and shield which went flying and luckily no one was hit by the airborne axe and shield. It drew out the black sword that was behind it, and Diabel rushed in. The sentinels finally stopped spawning and since we could actually see most of the other players I located Kirito and Asuna quickly. But I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw Kirito's face. He knocked away the Sentinel he was dealing with and shouted "It's no good. Jump back as fast as you can." I watched as Illfang started to jump around wildly and then land behind Diabel and strike him with a vertical slash. Diabel was then hit with a horizontal slash from Illfang and went flying, Illflang then jumped in front of some of the other players currently in the boss room.

I watched as Kirito ran over and try to give him a healing potion but the weird thing is that Diabel didn't take it. They seemed to be having a conversation and then Diabel started to glow and he disappeared into blue pixels, signaling his death. Kirito and Asuna then charged the boss, when Slayer tried to go and help I put my hand in front of him to keep him back. "He doesn't need help and probably doesn't want it. This is so that he can avenge Diabel." "Fine but if either of them are close to dying we step in to help. You got that?" "I hear you loud and clear Slayer." And he stopped trying to go help. Kirito then parked Illfang's first blow and Asuna went to get a hit. Illflang suddenly recovered and went to hit Asuna, I saw it connect with something but she pulled out and I saw that her cloak was hit and torn off. I saw she had long chestnut colored hair and she then went in for a hit. The hit landed a blow on the boss knocking him back, and that routine went on for a while Kirito would parry and Asuna would hit the boss dealing damage.

We watched as Kirito was hit with a horizontal slash locking him into Asuna sending them both tumbling backwards. Illfang approached them and started to charge a skill but before it hit Agil parried it with a skill of his one with his axe. After Illfang jumped back the rest of the players charged at the boss including Slayer after a moment of just standing there watching I decided I probably should help out and charged the boss myself. Right before I could reach them Illfang jumped into the air knocking the players back and started to charge a skill, I saw he was targeting Agil and out of nowhere Kirito jumped in and averted the boss's blow and caused it to crash into the ground. He then called out to Asuna and they charged Illfang, Kirito parried the first blow and Asuna hit Illfang with her rapier. Kirito then followed up dealing a diagonal slash from shoulder to hip and then followed that exact same path going hip to shoulder. The boss was defeated and disappeared, it was soon followed by a giant sign that said 'Congratulations!'. The first boss out of 100 was beat. "Well first down 99 more to go, this is going to take a long time." I looked at Slayer and replied "Shut up you kill joy, let them have their celebration this is a big deal. Even though what you say is true."

The first boss has been defeated, even though there are 99 more floors left I know we will beat this game. Even if I don't make it through this game I know that someone will and this game will eventually be beaten.

* * *

well thank you all who have read and reviewed and once again reviews are appreciated even if they all aren't positive I would like to see what people think of the story. So thanks again for that. The next chapter might be up later than usual depending if I have enough time to finish it I kinda have been running behind on chapters due to school and general stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

The first boss has been defeated and most of the people are celebrating but I knew this celebration would be short lived, some people died today including the person who organized all tunes people and took charge of this raid. Then as expected someone brought up Diabel's death and the person who brought it up was no other than Kibaou. And his little speech seemed to be getting most people on his side. And then one random guy declared "I know why he knew, he used to be a beta tester. And I bet he isn't the only one here." And that got people to become suspicious of everyone. They were looking around and I bet I knew what was going through their heads. And Agil tried to reason with Kibaou but was interrupted by Kirito.

He was laughing and not in a good way, and he followed by saying "So you guys think I used to be a beta tester? Don't compare me to those noobs. Most of them were rookies who didn't even know how to level up. In fact you guys are better than them." He walked through the crowds and continued "But me I was nothing like those guys, I made it to higher floors than any other beta tester, I fought way more monsters on higher floors with way more sword skills. I know a bunch of other things, way more than any info broker." Kibaou looked in complete shock, "Your worse than a beta tester, you're a goddamn cheater. That's what you are!" Everyone was angry at him and I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to get everyone angry at him so they would leave the other beta testers alone. And then another random guy yelled out " He is a beta tester and a cheater, he's a beater."

"A beater, yeah that's good I like it." He started scrolling through his inventory and continued "okay so I'm a beater, just don't confuse me with those other beta testers." And he equipped a black cloak which was apparently the boss drop. And he walked away going to the portal for the next floor. When he got to the steps Asuna stopped him and they were talking for quite some time. Kirito then ended the party and walked through the floor. I started to go walk to her to find out what he said and Slayer was close behind. We approached her from behind and slayer called out to her, "What did he say?" "He said that there are limits to what a solo player can do, and if the opportunity comes to join a guild if you're asked." "That's a good idea, well I guess we should be going Asuna make sure you don't go and die on us." "The same to you." she replied. And with that we walked through the portal.

When we arrived we saw that there was mountains, valleys, plains, and savannas on this floor. From where we spawned on this floor I could see most of it, but Kirito managed to disappear without a trace. "So Slayer where should we start?" Slayer put his hand to his chin and after he thought for a while he replied "Let's head to the mountains. I have a pick with me and there are bound to be some good material, and on the way we could kill some monsters and try to level up." We partied up again and headed off towards the mountain.

After traveling down the steps instead of following the main road we headed of to the left to go to the mountain.

Later that evening while we were heading to the town that we saw earlier we noticed a monster that was heading towards something but when we got close enough that the agro should have been on us it just kept on walking off. We attacked it knowing that something was off, but it attacked us when we got closer. After it was dead Slayer said, "Well that was unusual, and you know what that means." "Yeah yeah, I know there must be another player near and you want to go find them." Slayer started to scratch the back of his head and said "Well you know me, I am curious and also they might have been following us." We started of in the direction that it was heading and soon enough we came across a campfire. We looked around and eventually we heard a sound coming from the tree above us. As we looked up we saw someone sitting in the tree staring at us, he asked "Are you here to kill me? Or do you just want to take my stuff." We looked at eachother and started to laugh. "No, why would we kill you? We don't need your stuff and the more people left in this game the more of a chance we will beat this game faster." Slayer soon followed saying " Yeah we are not here to kill you, my name is Slayer and beside me is my friend Azreal"

He jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground now that we could see him we realized he was the person who had deadly accuracy with the throwing knives. He started by saying "My name is Vanaris, it is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to me and I shook it, he then proceeded to do the same with Slayer. He then invited us to sit down with him at the campfire. "So what are you doing all the way out here at this time?" Slayer asked, we looked towards him to see what his reason was. "Well the reason I am out here is that I am waiting for my friend who went out a couple of hours and hasn't come back yet." "Well it is good to have a companion. And we saw your skills with throwing knives during the boss raid, you have very good accuracy." I said looking at the fire. "Well thank you for the compliment, I take pride in my accuracy. It might of took a while to purchase all of the knives I have though but it was worth it."

He opened his cloak to reveal two straps filled with knives going from each shoulder to the opposite hip, he could probably kill ten or eleven monsters with all the knives he has. "Well we should be off" Slayer said standing up. I put up my hand and said "Not until our friend Vanaris, accepts our friend requests." I opened my menu and sent him a request, after a couple seconds he pressed the accept button on his screen. Slayer did the same and after that we started off to find an inn at the town.

* * *

well first of all sorry for not posting over the past couple of weeks my old computer broke and the next 3 chapters was on the computer. Now I have gotten a new computer the the updates should come out like usual. Sadly though I have to rewrite the chapters I had finished but it gives me something to do at least. So bye and hope you guys like the story so far


	7. Chapter 7

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

When we reached the town we headed to the inn and rented rooms for the night. I entered the room that I was staying in and unequipped my armor and weapons and equipped my usual sleep clothes. I went to the window and opened it, since I was close to the roof I climbed out of the window to the roof, I layed down there staring at the virtual stars. Even though they aren't real they are still very beautiful, but somewhere past them there is a roof that is the ground of the next floor and past that there are even more floors. After a while I climbed back down and back into my room. I got into bed and fell asleep, the next day I went and got some food. After finishing my food I headed out for some solo grinding, and right as I got to the clearing a message box popped up. With a groan I opened the message, it was from Slayer and it read "Where the heck did you go?" I sent back a message telling him that I went out for some solo grinding and I would be back later.

After a couple of hours of grinding I decided to head back to town. When I arrived I decided to look around town to find the general stores. I knew that Slayer was somewhere where an anvil was making some sort of something. I started to walk around the town and I soon came across the general store. I walked in and started to look around, after finding nothing of interest I walked out and decided to find where Slayer went. I continued to walk through the town until I started to hear metal being struck against metal. I followed the sound and eventually found the place the noise was coming from. As I thought Slayer was at an anvil pounding away at some of the metal he got when we first arrived in the town. I sat down waiting for him to finish and got out my guitar to help pass the time.

When he finally finished he walked over to me and hit me in the back of my head. "What the heck was that for!?" "Well, you were spacing out for a second and I was calling your name and you weren't responding." He replied casually. "Still why did you hit me?" I asked again. "One because you weren't responding and two because it's fun to see your reaction." He said. "Well what do you want?" I replied while rubbing my head. "Well I was thinking that we should help look for the boss room, who knows we might actually find it." He said. After thinking for a while I said, "That's not a bad idea, if we clear this floor it opens up the next and we will be closer to finishing the game. So let's go." I got up and we started towards the exit of the town.

We arrived at the second dungeon we went to, the first one wasn't that hard but it still gave some difficulty since it was only the two of us. We went inside the dungeon and apparently someone was already here because we could hear weapons clashing father in the dungeon. "Well knowing you you want to go towards the weapons clashing don't you?" I said turning my head to look at Slayer. "Well weapons clashing is making me very curious, so of course we are going to go!" He replied and started to run towards the noise. We encountered the occasional monster but they went down pretty easy. We arrived at the battle and we saw a group of about 4 people were battling the dungeon boss. "We were lucky that there was no boss at the last dungeon weren't we?" Slayer said while looking at me. "Meh, I would have liked to battle a boss. Well it looks like they are struggling, so let's go help."

The boss was a centaur with a medium sized double bladed axe. I recognized one if the people to be Vanaris, and from what he said last time we met I knew that these others where the people he was waiting for. All 4 of them were down in the yellow health, so we knew they probably wouldn't last much longer. We rushed into battle, Slayer started to move to the left. It was a strategy we use against bigger enemies, I would rush it and get the aggro on me and he would come from the side and hit it from the side. I ran towards the centaur and when it swung its axe at me I jumped to the right, but then Slayer hit the centaur and since he hit it from the left it slid to the left and knocked right into me. "Watch where you're going Azreal!" Slayer yelled as he was running around the boss for another hit.

I got up and ran back at the boss, he again tried to hit me but I dodged to the right and used my sword to slice him down his side. I got behind the centaur just in time as Slayer slammed into the boss with his sword knocking it's health down into the red. The others who were healing up came back in and we finished off the boss. I watched as the group we rescued gather up and one of them started a campfire. I finally got a good look at the group of people, I knew one of them was Vanaris but the others were new to me. One of them had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, she had on light armor and she wielded a rapier. The next one was a taller guy who had light red hair, brown eyes, and he had on heavy armor and used a double bladed axe.

The last one of the group had short brown hair, purple eyes and a katana.

From the looks on their faces I knew that someone died. "How many didn't make it?" Slayer asked getting rid of the silence. "One person died." Vanaris replied. "Well at least all of us didn't die right?" the blonde said trying to make the mood more positive. "So Vanaris can you tell us who these people are?" The redhead said. Vanaris then said "Oh right, group these two people are Azreal and Slayer, I think. And you two this is my group the blonde is Solar, the redhead is George, and the brunette dude is Jeff."

Slayer whispered to me "At least 2 of them have creative names." "Yep, very creative names." I said back. "Well we are going to go, and see if we can find the boss room. sooo yea bye." Slayer said and we left to find more dungeons.

* * *

so people here is the next chapter, I have new plans for future chapters and I have finally worked out some ideas I have been working on and I hope you like the new characters FYI Jeff and George isn't really their names I just put them as a joke and I am still figuring out what their names should be :P


	8. Chapter 8

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since the second floor was discovered, everyone is trying their hardest to find the second floor boss. Luckily today we have been called to a meeting and I know we are hoping the boss door has been found. "If this isn't about the floor boss room I am going to leave this." Slayer said while we were walking to where the meeting was going to take place. "I know what you mean, but I am almost certain the boss has been found." I replied.

As we arrived almost the same people from the last meeting were here. I saw Agil near the front and Kiabel was near the back on the far right. But Kirito was nowhere to be found, that's when the meeting began. A person walked up on stage and started talking "Hello people, we have some good news. The boss room has been found!" Everyone started to cheer because we will finally get off this floor and onto the next. "When we were exploring a dungeon we found the boss door, we looked inside and we could see what the boss was." Everyone started to get quite so they could hear about the boss's appearance and weapons. "The boss is a 9 ft tall Minotaur with a giant double bladed axe. I am betting that one of his attacks is that he charges you with his horns."

Now that we know what the boss is and what weapons it uses we will probably beat it without that much casualties, or at least I am hoping for that. The person on stage put on the hood from the cloak he was wearing and I stood up. I walked down to the stage got onto it and said "Vanaris, I didn't expect you to look like that under your hood. And if your hosting this meeting, Who the heck is Dracon?" "You didn't really think that Jeff and George was their real names, didn't you?" Vanaris replied back. "Yes he did." Slayer said as he walked to the stage. "No one asked for your input Slayer." I told him.

"Ok so the person you thought is George is Dracon, and the person you thought was Jeff is actually Burst" Vanaris said pointing to the people he was referring to. "Well your an idiot Azreal why would you think that was their real names?" "Hey! You thought that was their names as well Slayer!" When I said that he shrugged and walked off. "Well I guess we will see you guys at the boss fight. So see ya later." I then walked off the stage and went back to the inn to get me some breakfast, 'I really would like some pancakes right about now. If only they had them' I thought to myself as I walked. After I finished eating Slayer and I decided to go do some training for the boss raid tomorrow. After a full day of grinding we went back to the inn and went to sleep.

The next morning we went to the place where we were told to meet, and we waited for the rest of the raid party to get here. Ever since the first boss was defeated more people are getting more confident and joining the raid group. When everyone else got here Vanaris got up and said "Okay, well welcome to the raid group and let's go beat this floor boss and reach the next floor!" When he finished talking he started towards the dungeon that they found the boss at. As we were arriving I noticed that the surroundings looked strangely familiar, like I have been here before. "Slayer does this part of the floor look familiar or what?" "Yeah, this was where we did our first dungeon on this floor." Slayer replied back. After thinking about what he said for awhile I came to an conclusion. "I told you we should have explored that boss room! It was way too weird that there was no dungeon boss!" as I stayed that I slapped the back of his head. "You are smart sometimes Slayer but other times you are so dumb."

As we entered the dungeon we realized that since there were so many players we could save our strength for the boss. "Let's let the noobs have some fun against the regular mobs Azreal." "That's exactly what I was thinking." I replied. Due to the large amount of players we went through the first part very quickly and we arrived at the empty dungeon boss room. This was when Vanaris stepped forward and went to the wall across the room. He started to look around and pulled on the moss that was hanging from the ceiling. When it fell it revealed a door that was obviously the floor boss door, "As I said be careful we don't need to lose any more people, and also one other thing… Let's do this!" And with that we charged into the room and the boss battle started.

Like last time the lights turned on in the room and it revealed the giant Bull man The minotaur. It picked up its axe and started towards us slowly. Well we must figure out how to defeat this boss to get to the next floor so it will happen, this boss is going down.

* * *

well I finally finished this chapter it might of been short but the next one should make up for it hopefully the next boss shall be defeated :P


	9. Chapter 9

Time for the magical disclaimer, This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

And on with the story

* * *

As we rushed into the boss room I noticed that no enemy minions were spawning, so that means that this boss is going to be pretty easy since all of us can focus on attacking the boss. While we were running towards the boss I asked Slayer quickly "Should we use our normal strategy for attacking bigger enemies?" "No, there are too many others here they might get hit in the process." He replied. I nodded my head in agreement, if we did knock the boss into a player they might take serious damage if they got impaled by its horn.

The boss fight was going pretty smooth until it swung its axe in a full circle. Using the caries momentum its axe crashed into the players coming in to attack them. They were thrown back and when they landed I noted that all of them were in the deep red of their health. They would not survive another hit from anything. I watched Slayer charge the boss from the left trying to get the aggro on him so he could lead the boss away from the injured players. I ran behind the boss and slashed at its left leg, it turned around and kept on turning until it found me. I managed to get it to face to the left of the injured and it charged at me.

It swung its giant axe down in an overhead swing, but quickly I rolled to the left got up and dashed between its legs slashing its right leg as I ran. By then the injured people used Heath crystals and were healed up at the time so we continued our assault on the boss. We gradually made progress on the bosses health and the second health bar disappeared. I managed to see Kirito by his black coat, but due to the boss I didn't have a chance to aproach him. As we continued to attack the boss I noticed that it's hits were getting more wild, as if he was getting angrier. It started to charge a skill, an overhead smash.

It slammed its axe into the ground knocking people away and some of them burst into fragments when they hit the ground. "Dam it! I was hoping there would be no casualties. Slayer! Let's defeat this boss and do it with style." He nodded his head and started to charge the boss. It swung its axe diagonally at him and he countered staggering them both. I took the opritunity and slashed his leg. I charged a skill and when it was done charging I slashed at it with a horizontal slash, then followed it with a vertical slash from its head down. That slash took its health down to one and a half Heath bar. We continued our attack on the boss with all the other players. When it reached its last health bar it flung its axe to the side.

The axe went flying through the air and it was heading for a player that wasn't paying attention. Slayer charged in and tackled the unexpecting player before the axe whent flying over their heads. The boss then charged at us with its head down and horns pointed at us. "Don't go anywhere near those horns!" Vanaris yelled to the players. Everyone dodged out of the way and the boss passed by them. That's when I got an idea "Everyone stay back! I have a way we could stun the boss." I ran towards the boss and slashed its side. It turned to me and got ready to charge. I started to run towards the other wall with it quickly approaching. When it was almost on me I dived to the right, and it tried to stop but the momentum it had crashed it into the wall.

With its horns stuck in the wall everyone attacked it without any problems. And soon it was defeated. I saw that Agil got the last hit, and with it he equipped a new axe. I looked around and spotted Kirito not that far away from the door to floor 3, I started to walk over to him but he immediately went through the door. I walked through the door and just like the last floor he was gone.

Slayer quickly appeared out of the door and we were on the next floor, we would be doing this about another 98 times if we both managed to survive that long. "I saw that you saved that one person earlier." I said to Slayer. "Yeah she was thankful but didn't really express it but I did see a glimmer in her eyes." He replied back crossing his arms. "Doubt we will see her again though." He finished. Well even though we are only done with two floors we at least that person didn't die even if we aren't certain if we die in here we die in the real world. But better to make sure than to have someone die on us.

* * *

Ok so first of very sorry for posting the chapter so late school has been very time consuming and I wasn't at a place I could upload or continue writing so the next chapter might take a while :/


	10. Chapter 10

This is a non-profit fan based parody, Sword Art Online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do not own any of it except for my OCs

* * *

"Well the third floor is peaceful so far, I really like these giant trees." I said while we were walking towards a dungeon we heard about. "Meh, I would prefer an open field so we couldn't be ambushed so easy." Slayer replied calmly. We were currently walking through the forest of the third floor, it wasn't anything like the previous floors at all. Huge giant trees were everywhere and we were heading towards a dungeon we heard about earlier. From the others we have talked to the boss respawns every three hours. "Well the only reason you want an open field is because your jealous that I can jump from tree to tree and you can't unless you unequipped that sword of yours." I said as I started to climb the tree next to us. "You know what? Fine, if you want me to unequip my awesome sword fine have it your way. But if we get ambushed it's your fault." He then unequipped his sword and started to climb to the branch I was standing on. "Well with my awesome cloak I shall be a ninja, so try to keep up!" I jumped of the branch I was standing on landing on the next tree and kept on going.

"See, isn't this a faster way of traveling?" I asked him while we were jumping. "Well it definitely is way more fun I have to say." He replied, he was even more cautious due to him not having his sword. "Lighten up man! We are seriously jumping tree to tree like ninjas so how cooler can we be?"

We arrived at the dungeon and walked into it, and then we realized what the boss would be due to how the dungeon was like. It was obvious that there would be a lot of spiders here. "How much does a torch cost in town again?" I asked Slayer. "Not sure but let's go check." We went back to the town and bought some torches. When we got back we both equipped our sword and got out a torch and then we walked into the dungeon. "In any mmo some of the earliest levels have spiders, so I did expect this. But I didn't expect them to be that big! Just come on!" I yelled as a spider almost as big as my waist and around a meter and a half long from each leg to the other. "Throw the torches!" Slayer yelled as he chucked his torch at one of them and while he did that I ran the opposite way . "Why do I have to have arachnophobia!" I yelled as I was running.

After the torch hit the spider Slayer charged at it and hit it with his sword. "Get back over here! The spider is dead!" Slayer yelled to me. I walked over there and said "Did I mention I have arachnophobia?" He smacked the back of my head saying "I believe you screamed it while you were running away." I stood back up and said "Hey! That was a tactical retreat." "Whatever, let's just finish this dungeon." Slayer said as we walked off.

As we continued through the dungeon every time we met one of the thicket spiders one of us chucked one of our torches at it and the other killed it. I was the main one throwing torches because I didn't want to get close to those beady eyed things. That's when we heard a scream coming from behind us. We turned around and got ready to run to help whoever screamed but I didn't have the chance as someone ran into me knocking me to the ground. As I landed I felt a big weight on top of me and I heard Slayer laughing very close to me. "Oh sorry! Didn't think anyone else was in here. And also sorry for knocking you down." She got up quickly and I soon stood up myself. That's when we heard a loud thud coming from behind us. We turned around and guess what? There is a not only one but 3 thicket spiders. "Ahhhhhhh!" I heard the girl scream after she pushed me to the ground and ran in the opposite direction. I got up as fast as I could and ran after her "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THOSE BEADY EYED FREAKAZOIDS!" I turned around after I got to a safe distance and started to chuck torches at them.

Slayer and the other person was just cutting them down when they got close but the screaming from earlier attracted more of them, and the cycle continued I threw torches from a distance with the one girl behind me and Slayer and the other killed them. When the numbers died down and they stopped spawning on top of us we settled down. "Ha so you're not the only one afraid here." Slayer said. "Hey! Spiders have beady eyes that stare into your soul!" The girl yelled at the same time I did. We looked at each other and then looked back at Slayer. "Ok, let's finish this dungeon so we can get the heck outta here. Ok? Let's go." I stood up heading deeper into the dungeon.

"Well finally! That took quite some time to find this door. Can't wait to get out of here." I pushed it open and we walked in. I looked around and noticed that the room apparently was empty, "Uhhh wasn't there supposed to be a boss here?" Then the girl that was afraid like me started to mutter something. "What is it?" I asked and she just pointed behind me. I looked at what she was pointing at and I started to freak out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" I screamed grabbing the girl and running in the opposite direction. "We ran right past Slayer and the other girl and I screamed "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, BUT KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I took the torch Slayer was holding and just chucked it at the spider. "What are you guys talking abo- oh." He said when he finally saw the creature. "That is one huge spider."

It was a giant spider with big beady red eyes, had a purple body with a silver pattern on it and it's legs were the size of a tree trunk. This boss had 2 hp bars and was called the Nephila Regina. It stopped when it reached us and then it crouched down with all eight legs. It launched itself into the air and came crashing down I immediately jumped and when I looked around no one else did, the spider came crashing down and knocked everyone else to the ground. It tried to attack Slayer with one of its legs but I got there in time to knock it away, but then with the second leg it knocked me into the wall behind us. "Ouch that stung a bit." I said as I was slowly getting up, it turned around and this sticky stuff came out and stuck me to the floor. Slayer and the rest of them stood up and got ready to fight. It tried to bite them but they easily dodged it, and they started to attack it. I knew that the one girl who was afraid wasn't attacking full heartedly and I understood why.

I finally got free of the sticky goo that it sprayed and started to help attack it. It started to crouch again and before it jumped I yelled out, "It's going to jump again! Make sure you jump before it lands." It jumped into the air and before it landed we all jumped, and continued to attack. "Dodge to the left!" As soon as Slayer said that we dodged to the left just in time for it to strike out. Seems I wasn't the only one to view it's attack pattern, since we knew what attacks it had we defeated it pretty fast. And we finally got out of that nightmare pit. "So people, I think introductions are in need as of right now." Slayer said as we were walking back to the town.

"Well I am Azreal, and my friend here is Slayer." I said and then the blue haired girl started speaking "I am Midnight and my friend is Sylvia." Midnight had dark blue hair to her mid back, she was a tad bit shorter than I was, and she had light blue eyes. Sylvia on the other hand was taller than I was but shorter than Slayer was, she had silver hair just like Slayer but hers went past her mid back. I noted that she had bright purple eyes, something I haven't seen before.

"Well I will see you guys in town, there is something I am wanting to check." when I finished talking I climbed up the closest tree and started back towards the town. When I arrived I started to explore looking for a place I could get a new sword. 'If only they had a good one handed sword.' I walked past shop after shop looking for a good one.

After looking for a while I decided to head back to the inn. On my way I heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!" I looked to my right and Midnight just came running into me knocking me to the ground again. "So is this how we will meet constantly?" I asked while I was getting up. "Well you should have seen me coming." She said. 'So your saying its my fault that you ran into me?" I said getting angry that she blamed me for her running into me. "I'm just kidding you need to lighten up." she said pushing me playfully. "It's fine, guess i should be getting back to the inn. So you going to come or you going to go do something else?" "Yeah thats where im heading myself, they just sent me to find you since you have been gone so long." "Well let's go." I said while heading back to the inn with her right behind me.

* * *

well I finally got to upload this chapter and I have been really busy lately but spring break is next week so I hope I can get more chapters in quicker. Reviews are very much appreciated I would like feedback on how I am doing or if there is something I could improve on :P

So see you in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own sword art online just my characters and on with the story

* * *

Well after a week of training and looking for weapons I decided to go find out what was happening with the others, I heard Kirito had ended up in another party with Asuna but I am not sure, well whatever they are doing it's definitely better to be with another person than be alone. And speaking of teammates where the heck has Slayer been going recently? He always says something about new and rare materials that he wants to get his hands on. Might as well go help him with that, it's not like I have anything to do at the moment. I started walking towards where the blacksmith area is and when I got close I heard hammers ringing out, knowing i was heading in the right direction I continued until I saw Slayer pounding on random ingots with a hammer. Once he finished the ingots turned into a sword, he picked it up and threw it into the pile of swords he already made. "Dang it, another useless sword." He said bringing out more ingots. "You know I heard a rumor that if you get your blacksmith skill high enough you don't have to have the system help with the sword but it also takes a lot longer and there is a bigger chance for failure. And quick question can I take those swords?" "Well I also heard that," he commented, and continued to pound on the ingots he continued. "But right now I am just trying to get my skill as high as possible and also I want to be good in all areas of blacksmithing and I need to do this fast. And go ahead and take some of the swords I don't need them as of now."

I looked through the pile trying to find something of use talking to myself while doing so. "No don't need a scimitar, don't need a hammer, Vanaris might like the daggers so might as well take them, that katana looks interesting and has some good attack so I can use that for now, definitely don't need a claymore so off you go." I kept on tossing weapons behind me and when one didn't make a clang from hitting the ground I turned around. "You know these 15 weapons cost me all the ingots I gathered since floor one? So don't throw them away like garbage make sure they find good owners to use them well." Slayer said picking all the weapons up off the floor that I threw. "But you won't even use them so who will?" I asked him getting out my new katana and trying it out. "Wow, this is surprisingly light. I thought katanas were heavy?" I asked Slayer. "Well most two handed ones are but that one is an one handed katana, and how long did you spend finding the other sword you were using?" I just remembered how long I spent finding this sword and simply replied, "well too long just to find a better one here…"

"Did you hear the floor boss has been found?" Slayer asked me. "It has? Well the will be a good place to try out my new katana, should we try to get in a party with other people?" I asked wondering what we will be battling this time. "Well we could party up with those other two we met earlier but only if we can find them. And also what's the max for a party?" I started to think for a bit, "well usually the max is somewhere in between 6-8 people per party, so we might be able to fit Vanaris' group with us, and the girls. We will just see if they go if they want to join up." We started to walk towards the market looking for a place to sell the weapons he made. We managed to sell almost all the weapons except a few. So we headed back to the inn we were staying at and turned in for the night.

The next morning we woke up and started to head towards the town square where we were told to meet up for the boss raid, we managed to party up again with Sylvia, and Midnight. We were told what we had to do and where we had to be for the boss raid and we started to prepare for the fight. Vanaris said that if we wanted to maximize the party system we should team up with the max number of people allowed which increased by one so our squads teamed up. So on our team we had Me, Slayer, Midnight, Sylvia, Vanaris, Solar, Dracon, and Burst. Can't wait to get this fight over with.

On our way to the boss room we decided to see what gear the others had, it was pretty much the same except Vanaris had more knives plus the ones I gave him. As we arrived someone got up and started speaking. "The boss is Nerious the evil Treant, which means he is a tree. Most likely there will be some other enemies in there so we are a signing 2 squads to deal with other mobs other than the boss. Your squad and yours" he pointed at another group and then at ours. 'Well no chance of getting the final attack bonus this time.' As I looked through the crowd I noticed people were starting to diversify with their armor and weapons with some groups already looking like guild colors were starting to form within them. I noticed some were red and white, while another was blue.

We entered the boss room and what they said was true a giant room filled with huge trees, and then one started to walk towards us. The boss health started to appear with the name Nerious the evil Treant. 'Hm a giant tree bases of of rainforest trees 9 outa 10 chances he has an AOE attack.' "So where are these other mobs?" I asked the squad. "Uhhhh no idea." Slayer replied. "Just keep an eye out they could be anywhere." Vanaris said while drawing out one of his knives, we all equipped our weapons. As I was getting in my attack position I noticed that since the sword was lighter than my last one I probably could move around more easily. "Well this should be interesting to say at least." That's when the regular mobs started to appear, they popped out of the ground like plants and started to attack.

The regular mobs were plants that had some humanoid shapes like some had humanoid arms, others with a humanoid head, and humanoid looking legs. They looked like they were growing humans. They were called platars, and as soon as we saw them we started to attack, they went down pretty easily so this wasn't a hard boss fight.

We finished the boss fight with no casualties and I found out Kirito was there and he even got the last hit bonus. As we headed up to the next floor we immediately looked around and everywhere we looked there was only desert. "Welcome to the land of the desert. If you look to your left you can see sand. And if you look to your right even more sand!" Slayer said sarcastically. "Let's just go to the town I think I see it over there." I replied pointing at a town in the distance.


End file.
